This application generally relates to the field of balloon balls.
Balloon balls, for example, those sold under the trade name “Balzac”, have a fabric casing over a balloon that is inflated to conform to the shape of the fabric coating. U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,382 discloses one such example. The balloon is inserted into an opening in the casing. Upon inflation, the elasticity of the balloon creates a much higher pressure than a typical ball with a non-expanding bladder. This is the reason why, unlike a football or basketball, no pump is required, and a balloon ball can be inflated by mouth.
Unlike a beach ball, which can be inflated by mouth, however, balloon balls have a higher number of pounds per square inch and bounce much higher. The balloons generally deflate over long periods of time and tend to sag after a day or two. This presents issues for retailers in displaying the products as well as the consumers who cannot leave the balloon balls inflated without deterioration of play value and the replacement of the balloon.
There exists a need, therefore, to provide balloon balls that are configured to readily permit re-inflation or replacement of the internal balloon.